


Intergalactic Sandwich

by sunbreaksdown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, grimdark tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Vriska and Rose glare spades at one another over the writhing form of one Kanaya Maryam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic Sandwich

     It was Kanaya's idea that they do this, but now that things are finally under way, she seems to be the most uncertain of them all. Rose is sat with her back pressed to the headboard, already settled on the bed because none of them have any pretences about where this will or won't lead, and it takes a fair amount of coaxing to get Kanaya to relax against her. Vriska, on the other hand, would most likely throw herself into any situation that involved getting to one-up Rose, and she kneels on the bed, wings beating behind her back though she doesn't plan to go anywhere.

     That's the thing that's making Kanaya a bundle of nerves, Rose suspects. It's not the fact that she's with Rose, or that she's so close to Vriska. It doesn't even have anything to do with the fact Vriska won't stop staring at Rose like she's either going to tear her ear off with her fangs or chew on it until she's a moaning, quivering wreck. It's the fact that they're all together all at once, but Rose says _fuck it_ : if she, a human, can have both a matesprit and a kismesis then surely they can bend the rules a little and get on just fine with Kanaya having two matesprits. Rose wraps her arms around Kanaya's waist, kisses the back of her neck ever so gently, and murmurs over and over that it's alright, she's not going to get jealous. She knows well enough what goes on between Kanaya and Vriska (has overheard it a few times, too), and it only serves to keep the rivalry between herself and Vriska burning bright.

     Vriska's long since got rid of Kanaya's shirt, and Rose idly supposes that she must be treated to quite a view; the contrast of her charcoal-grey skin against the warm glow of Kanaya's has never failed to fascinate her, but she very much doubts Vriska gives much of a shit about the aesthetics of the situation. As she kisses her way along Kanaya nape and the backs of her shoulders, her eyes almost flutter to a complete close, but she keeps her narrowed gaze on Vriska, wanting to see how long she can take things slow for. She's taken off one piece of Kanaya's clothing whereas Rose hasn't done much more than gently kiss her, and she takes this as a point in her favour, because she's determined to take her time for Kanaya's sake.

     It can't be like when they're alone, and it certainly can't be like when she's alone with Vriska.

     “Rose. Vriska,” Kanaya says softly, voice already holding a tinge of a haze around the edges. “Are you certain this is alright? Only—”

     For once, Rose is glad when Vriska speaks up, because she successfully manages to cut Kanaya off.

     “Only noooooooothing, Fussyfangs!” Vriska says with a grin softer than any she's ever given Rose. She pressing a finger to Kanaya's lips to enforce her point. “I don't know about Lalonde, and this would be waaaaaaaay more effective without her, Jegus, but I'm going to make sure you won't regret this.”

     Kanaya parts her lips, about to speak. Rose's eyes flicker up, and she swipes her tongue across the back of her shoulder in the exact same moment, causing her to gasp. When Kanaya finally does get the words out, she sounds frustrated and shuffles against the mattress.

     “I'm hardly doubting your prowess, Vriska. It's simply that this is something of an unorthodox situation, and we usually stick to the quadrants for a reason.”

     From the way Kanaya insists on rambling on at the worst possible time, Rose can tell that she's merely thinking up paper-thin reasons why this won't work, and barely managing to convince even herself. Rose reassures her anyway, fingers brushing across her stomach, bumping against the ridges of scar tissue in the centre that have long since turned a pale shade of green.

     “If you think having two matesprits doting on you is unorthodox, Kanaya, you should probably consider the fact that you're living in a different universe to the one you were raised in with a strange, hornless alien currently attached to your back.”

     Rose thinks she makes a convincing argument, but never earns a reply from Kanaya. Vriska, in her infinite impatience, has pressed her mouth to Kanaya's, and the only response Kanaya makes is a surprised yelp that soon fades into a soft hum, and Rose knows they've got her right where they want her. Moreover, they've got her right where she wants to be. Rose smiles when she increases the pressure of her kisses against Kanaya's nape and is rewarded with a hand against her knee for her troubles, the other presumably moving to rest against Vriska. Her waist, her hip, it doesn't matter; she's a mess of sharp angles and rough edges all over.

     And despite the fact that she's kissing Kanaya, Rose finds herself scowling at the mere thought of Vriska being there. She wishes that it was just her and Kanaya, so that this could play out as something wholly red, but Vriska not being there would kind of ruin the purpose behind the whole experiment. Rose's eyes lock onto Vriska's as she kisses Kanaya, deep but slow, making disgusting little noises as their lips meet that make her stomach turn and the heat flare up against her throat. Vriska stares right on back at her, somehow managing to flash a cutting grin her way as she kisses Kanaya, and Rose feels the pools of black ink ripple across her skin.

     God, she can't give into Vriska's little mind games that easily. She can't let this play out as things do when the two of them are alone together, no matter how much she wants to as she stares into her split pupil. The black of her skin forms tendrils, marring her shadow, but Rose can't let them wander over to Vriska; can't let them wrap around her wrists, ankles, creep into her mouth, up her thighs, can't make her scream and writhe. That would only serve to scare Kanaya off, and this whole situation is delicate enough as it is. Rose decides that it's a challenge to herself. She has to see how long she can physically tolerate Vriska for when she's not on her knees, senselessly begging her.

     The both of them keep their kisses measured, relishing in the little gasps Kanaya lets out, not wanting to be the first to push things onwards. It's Kanaya who finally really gets things going. Having been tormented by feather-light kisses for too long, she groans into Vriska's mouth, hooks one leg around the small of her back, and Rose feels her slide her hips forward, wanting. Both Vriska and Rose move at the same time, but Vriska manges to her the upper hand, palms already pressed flat to Kanaya's thighs. It doesn't take much to hitch her skirt up.

     Rose rolls her eyes. If Vriska's going to go for such an obvious target so early on, then she's damn well going to make sure that Kanaya knows that she's taking her time, is making the effort to map out as much of her body as she can, being as she is, pinned between a rainbow drinker and a headboard. Her kisses turn sour, and then she's sucking against the back of her neck, sinking her teeth in, and Rose likes to think that's what makes Kanaya's hips buck like that. Not the way Vriska presses two fingers between her legs, rubbing against her in what Rose can only assume are inconsistent circles. That's how Vriska's always treated her.

     Realising quickly enough that the nape of Kanaya's neck alone just isn't going to cut it, Rose lets her trail of kisses tear across the side of her throat, up to the corner of her jaw, until she's sucking on her earlobe. That's positively enough to make Kanaya tilt her head back and moan in a way Rose has never heard her do so before, but she supposes that she's never bitten against the shell of her ear and ran her hands across her breasts while Vriska works on slipping two fingers inside of her before. Kanaya's all breathy moans and deep, shaky inhalations, and she rocks her hips without probably even realising she's doing so, trying to get closer to Vriska. Rose would almost be offended if she didn't keep gasping out her name. She's mentally keeping score: three to her, two to Vriska. Every time Kanaya moves away from her, trying to drive Vriska's fingers in deeper or harder, even though Vriska's already giving her plenty of attention, Rose feels a dusting of disappointment brush over her skin, because the pounding between her own legs is only alleviated when she can press herself close to Kanaya.

     Vriska takes hold of Kanaya's hip, angling her, and evens out the score.

     Rose quickly decides that she's going to have to do something about that, and when she confirms that Kanaya's eyes are well and truly closed and her mind has long since forfeited itself in favour of a burst of pure feeling, she gives into the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to hurry up and distract Vriska. Most of the dark magic is long since gone from her system, though trances remain branded across her body, and a tendril twists its way out of the shadow of her foot, the one unintentionally pressed to the side of Vriska's knee, and washes over her. It's like a ghost of water, at first, and Vriska's too focused on what she's doing, on rubbing her thumb against Kanaya too, surely, to get her to sound like _that_ , to notice it at first. But then it wraps around her thigh, tightening when Rose commands it to, sliding like silk between her legs.

     Vriska groans suddenly, alarmed, but Kanaya's too far gone to notice it. With fire in her eyes, Vriska holds Rose's gaze once again, and not wanting to disturb Kanaya, mouths _fuck you_ to her. Rose smiles painfully softly, mouths the word _please_ back and then blows her a kiss. The last thing she sees before she finally closes her eyes is Vriska's gaze narrow, fangs digging into her lower lip to keep any resentful moans to herself. She forgets about Vriska, focuses wholly on Kanaya, on biting at the shell of her ear, her throat, nails raking against her inner thighs.

     It's too hot to really concentrate completely for long, and Rose finds her motions become automatic, that her hands move faster than she would've thought she had the energy for. Kanaya pushes her chest forward, shoulder blades pressed out against Rose's chest, and there's far too much heat where their bodies meet, the both of them damp with sweat. Rose wishes she'd taken her clothes off when she had the chance.

     But then Kanaya finally buckles, and Rose can't bring herself to care about whether wearing a skirt and a shirt in a situation like this is ridiculous or not. Kanaya moans loudly and then lets out no noise at all, hands tensing, all ten fingertips pressing into Rose's knees. Vriska leans forward, murmuring something into Kanaya's ear that Rose can't quite make out, and all Rose knows is that she can smell Vriska's hair and hear her breath come heavily, and that she's almost as close to breaking as Kanaya is.

     The three of them move apart at the same moment, when it seems appropriate, and the inky tendril slithers back across the bedsheets and rejoins the rest of Rose's shadow, dancing like heat rising from the asphalt in the height of summer, before Kanaya can spot it. Kanaya falls to the side, flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes though Rose very much doubts she sees _anything_ , and then she thinks, forget it, she's had it with all these clothes. Brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, she takes off her own shirt, loses the bra, and then slides down the bed, next to Kanaya. She doesn't reach out and touch her, just yet, not wanting to stifle her, and is content to simply watch her as she attempts to gather her senses back up. She kicks off her skirt and underwear in the process, hoping that it lands in the rough region of Vriska's face.

     Vriska's lying against the bed too, though she's at the other end. It feels like she's a million miles away, and Rose reaches out when Kanaya's mouth breaks out into a soft smile and coves one of her hands with her own.

     “See? That wasn't so bad was it, Kanaya? Vriska and I didn't tear one another apart in a fit of envy, provoked by the green-eyed monster herself, and I'm fairly certain that meteors aren't falling from the sky,” Rose says, and Kanaya laughs lightly, pressing her mouth to Rose's.

     “There aren't,” she agrees, and Rose begins to hear Vriska stir from the opposite side of the bed. Perhaps she's recovered, too. “I simply didn't wish to ask too much of the both of you. Honestly, it was less a case of not wanting to become entangled in such a way as it was believing that I had become trapped in some wonderful dream that I'd wake from if I pushed my luck.”

     Rose leans in for another kiss. Now that she's had one from Kanaya she can't find a single reason why she ought hold herself back, and she's having an absolutely lovely time letting Kanaya run her tongue over her lipstick-smeared mouth when she feels Vriska's teeth dig in at her thigh. She hisses, starts a little, and then strengthens her resolve to ignore her entirely. That's much easier said than done when she slides her tongue against Kanaya's in the exact same moment that Vriska decide to press her mouth between her legs and god, Rose doesn't know why she trusts her down there with so many rows of fangs.

     Kanaya brings up a hand, fingertips immediately searching out a nipple and rubbing against the hardened flesh, and Rose pretends it's that and that alone that's making her let out stilted moans into Kanaya's throat. Not the way that Vriska hooks both arms around Rose's thighs and brushes her tongue up and down in broad, strong strokes. She does lift her hips regardless of that, though, and when Vriska shows signs of beginning to torment her by slowing, Rose lifts a leg, slamming her foot down against the small of her back. Vriska grunts against her, and then that grunt turns into a moan when Rose reaches down and roughly takes hold of one of her horns, not wasting any time in rubbing her fingers against the base.

     And although it's around this time that Kanaya's kisses begin to slow, Rose can't very well slam a foot down against her back, too. She lets out something that sounds worryingly like a whimper when Kanaya pulls away completely, considering the fact that Rose Lalonde doesn't whimper, and blinks through a blurry mess in an attempt to see what Kanaya's doing. She's moved back, but not so far that she can't continue to run a hand across her breast, and Rose screws her eyes back shut and digs her head back against a pillow when she realises that Kanaya just sitting there, watching Vriska go down on her.

     She claws at the base of Vriska's horn even more as a new type of heat spreads across her body, and then tangles a hand in her hair, tugging on it. Vriska apparently has no objections to this, just groans louder against her, and Rose feels it before she hears it. Rose is panting and gasping and flat out moaning so much by this point that she's fairly certain a blush shows through her ashen skin, because although she's used to getting into states like this around Kanaya, Kanaya's not usually the third party in the situation. She's not usually just sat there, watching. Rose lifts her hips, demanding more from Vriska as she feels her tongue slip inside her, knees arched, toes dug into the bed, and then Kanaya's voice is in her ear, all smoke and mirrors, making her head spin, causing her to forget exactly what's going on.

     “After being given the time to properly observe the situation,” Kanaya murmurs, taking hold of Vriska's other horn as her tongue makes its way around the shell of Rose's ear, “I believe I have become quite taken by the set-up.”

     And really, Rose thinks that's _fantastic_ , but it's not the time for any shocking revelations on Kanaya's part, because Vriska's tongue's working against her so quickly that time may well just have shattered, and everything's building up until—

     _Goddammit_ , Rose hates it when Vriska makes her react like that, desperately grasping for purchase nails-first, muscles pulling taut, mouth dry. With an exhausted groan, she falls slack against the bed, and tugs at Vriska's horn, pulling her away from between her legs. She promptly learns that she hates the feel of Vriska pressed against her back even more, but the way Kanaya presses herself to her front, one arm wrapping around them both, soon makes up for that.

     It does occur to Rose to faintly wonder how she ended up as the filling to an intergalactic sandwich when this was all supposed to be about Kanaya, but she certainly isn't about to complain.


End file.
